


Manifested Dreams

by DjCentralia



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DjCentralia/pseuds/DjCentralia
Summary: We all wish for our dreams to come true, but what if they actually did for once?~A little requested one-shot fic~





	Manifested Dreams

She lit the candles on her bedside table and whispered her nightly devotionals to herself, praying for her dreams to manifest in reality. Rising to her feet, she sighed, undressing and pulling back the covers for bed. Fidgeting underneath the blankets she found the position that felt just right. She eased her eyes closed as she traipsed her hands over her flesh, circling her nipples and putting a slight pressure on her breasts. Her back arched as she thought about the performance she had seen the other night. Their energy on stage was unlike anything she’d seen, and Papa’s aura took hold of her whenever he gestured and belted poetic melodies. She squirmed, winding her right hand down between her thighs.  


“Oh, _cara mia_ ,” a voice crooned, “surely we can find you better treatment than that.” Her eyes shot open to see Papa standing at the foot of her bed, the ghouls walking to circle around her.  


“Papa?” she gasped, looking back and forth at the masks reflecting the flickering candle light.  


Papa gestured for the ghouls to take hold of her arms, buckling them to the bed frame, “Yes, my child. I’m here to help you with your...atonement.” He walked to the head of the bed and knelt down next to her, “all with your want and permission, of course.”  


She nodded, “yes, please.”  


Papa smiled, taking off his gloves and caressing her cheek, “Good. You just let us know when we become too much.”  


The five ghouls were wearing their chinless masks, allowing them access to her skin. Hands swarmed her, stroking and massaging. She pulled at her restraints, wanting to feel them back. One traced his tongue along her collarbone and bit the base of her neck.  


“Tsk tsk, no touching on your part, my ghuleh. You must relax. Let us do the work,” Papa pulled back the covers and knelt between her knees, running his hands down her sides and pushing her hips into the mattress, “you’ve been such a busy girl already. It would be a shame if no one treated you like the queen you are.” With that Papa dipped his head between her thighs and she gasped, bucking her hips into the pressure of his tongue. He slowly curled one finger inside her, smirking as she pushed back against him. The ghouls were still occupying themselves over every inch of her skin, some beginning to pleasure themselves as well. Omega picked her chin up and placed a bruising kiss on her lips. She moaned into him as Papa thrust another finger into her while circling her clit with his tongue. Omega bit her lip and smiled. He looked back to Papa, who sensed his gaze and looked up, pausing his actions, “You can speak,” he said, drawing out his fingers and sucking off her sweet juices.  


Omega tilted his head to look into her eyes, “You are so beautiful in the midst of the bliss.” He punctuated himself with a quick kiss, then stood back from the bed. The other ghouls followed suit, and the girl began to whine at their absence, rolling to her side to look at Papa now standing next to her. He leaned in, lips brushing her ear as he whispered, “How would you like us, my sweet?” He wound kisses down her neck to her chest, tasting her flesh and nipping at her breast. Her silence made him pause and look up, meeting her yearning gaze. “All at once,” she said, “together.”  


Papa smiled a proud and twisted grin, hunger in his stare, “For Lucifer’s son.” He stood and removed his top, his lean frame looking angular in the evening’s light. The ghouls, however, remained clothed, only loosening their trousers enough to free themselves. More than one let out a sigh of relief when the friction was gone, allowing them to stroke freely. Two ghouls undid her shackles as Omega sat behind her. “I hope you’re suited for two,” he growled, pressing his thumbs into the small of her back. She began to understand when she saw Papa smirking; one hand undid his belt as the other ran her wetness down further between her legs. With a little nod and a bigger grin, she gasped as she felt not one, but three fingers sink into her. “Have to prepare you, my sweet,” Omega said, “I’m not an easy catch.” As he stroked and plunged, Papa teased at her clit and bit along her thighs, “It’s not as bad as you think it’ll be, _cara mia_. And if it is, well,” she shrieked as in one motion Omega swept under her and slipped himself in. Papa chuckled, “you can always ask us to stop.”  


Omega began slow, while Papa continued to tease with his hands and place delicate kisses on her stomach. He leaned over the two, bracing with his right arm, “How are you doing?” he asked, brushing back her hair. She smiled up at him, breathless, “Just fine, Papa.” She placed a hand on his jaw as he raised an eyebrow and took his hand from her face, “Just fine? _Just Fine?_ ” He scoffed, positioning himself as Omega slowed to a halt, withdrawing almost all the way. “Let’s see if we can change that.”  


The two of them plunged into her at once, causing her to arch and scream. Omega bit the nape of her neck as she did so, the feeling of raw energy almost pushing him over the edge. Papa tilted his head back, a primal groan escaping him, “Sweet Lucifer, you are _tight_ , my girl.” The other ghouls began to come closer and quicken their own stroking paces, some reaching out to feel, other’s just gazing from heavily lidded eyes. “Please,” Papa moaned, “include yourselves. It’ll be a rather large _petit mort_.”  


_The small death_ , the phrase echoed in her head, almost being missed by the static building in her nerves. Papa and Omega thrusted more severely, alternating each other now. Papa hitched her legs up and over his shoulders, pulling her into him, while Omega fought against him trying to arch her hips down. Both panted heavily, feeling themselves nearing the end. Papa forcefully ground his thumb against her clitoris, “Please, _cara mia_ , please,” he panted, “ _die for me._ ” At his words she clenched around the two of them, waves of pleasure washing over her mind. The ghouls weren’t far behind, the sight of her in such ecstasy pushing them over the edge, spraying their seed onto her stomach and chest. Omega was next, pulling her against his chest as he came, letting out a guttural moan as he did so. Papa towered over the mess, sprinting himself to the edge. He forced himself to the hilt, coming deep inside her as he did. He leaned down to kiss her, “Beautifully taken, my ghuleh. Beautifully taken.”  


She closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him back, only to be met with the still night air. She opened her eyes, only to see soiled sheets and the candles snuffed out. _If only_ she sighed. _If only._


End file.
